Drown Before You Can Swim
by Nymbis
Summary: Ten short stories, each exploring different genres of Konohamaru x Hanabi.


**Angst- Perfect Situation**

"Don't be ridiculous," she said through clenched teeth, her ANBU mask providing the perfect shield for her face.

"Why not?" he protested, staring her down behind his own porcelain mask, things heavy and unsaid between them on the field.

"Because," she said, turning around and starting to walk back towards the village, "You're not good enough."

His back is bleeding from where he took the kunai for her.

**AU- Starsky and Hutch**

"No eating in the squad car," Hanabi said coldly as she turned the key in the ignition, her lips pressed into a firm line of aggravation.

Her newly assigned partner, Sarutobi Konohamaru, inhaled the rest of his sprinkled donut, licking gobs of frosting off of his fingertips, "'alm doawn. Yoa're too twense parbner," he mumbled around mouthfuls of food.

Her fingers clenched so hard against the steering wheel they went white, "I will **not **calm down. And let's get one thing straight. You are not my partner, you are an unfortunate result of red tape and interoffice politics."

He snorted, resting his booted feet on the dashboard of the car as they drove, "No, _I _am what happens when you defy the chain of command and they make someone from internal affairs your field partner."

Hanabi focused on the road ahead of her, shame silencing her tongue as they continued to the murder scene in an awkward quiet.

**Crack- Rasengan Party and You Weren't Invited**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Hanabi muttered, thick veins sprouting around her eyes as she gazed inside the house.

"Shut up and tell me what you see," Konohamaru grunted from underneath her, his shoulders wobbling under her feet as he lifted her up to the window.

Hanabi sighed, "They're all just reading copies of those horrid Icha Icha books."

Konohamaru pouted, "This is the best party ever."

She rolled her eyes, "This is the stupidest party ever."

**Crossover- "How to use it…"**

"So I write the name down and they die?" Questioned the sharp eyed girl, her hands ghosting over the black bound notebook she had found lying in the street on the way home from school.

"Yeah pretty much," said the ghastly looking creature wearing a longer than usual blue scarf, his attention divided between her and the sports manga he was reading.

"…and you're a shinigami?"

"Yep," he said, wrinkling his nose a little bit and stretching out his legs across her bed before thumbing to the next page.

She snorted, quickly putting the notebook into the top drawer of her desk, "Preposterous," she muttered, turning back to her schoolwork.

But he noticed how her light colored eyes drifted to the drawer and stayed there when she was supposed to be studying, and a troublemaking grin spread across his face.

**First Time- Meeting the Family**

"Damn, Hyuuga, your sister's a total babe!" Konohamaru said as the pair walked away from the Hyuuga estate after Hanabi formerly introduced her-she shuddered-boyfriend to her family.

Hanabi frowned, tucking her hands into the sleeves of her kimono.

"I mean she has huge-!" Hanabi stopped in her step and glared at him, "_Eyes. _Absolutely huge eyes."

**Fluff- Testing the Hypothesis**

"So that was kissing," Hanabi mumbled, a scientist sharing the results of an experiment. Their faces were still not that far apart.

"Yeah, you're really bad at it," Konohamaru said over his blush.

**Humor- Shot Through the Heart**

Konohamaru tensed as he stared down his opponent for the chuunin exams, his palms sweaty and his breathing rapid. This was it. He, the underdog pitted against the favored contestant and clan prodigy. He had to win this fight. It was his duty as the heir of the Sarutobi clan, to continue the legacy prescribed by his forefathers. He had to win in order to become the Hokage, to protect the village and to show the world that he was more than just the Hokage's grandson-

He felt a stinging sensation against his chest, and before he blacked out he heard the voice of one Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Inner monologue on your own time."

**Hurt/Comfort- Boys Don't Cry**

No one was more surprised than Konohamaru when, the day after his grandfather's funeral, Hyuuga Hanabi sought him out after class.

Her back was straight, ramrod perfect as she bowed deeply, "Sarutobi Hiruzen was a great man," she said calmly.

Konohamaru opened his mouth and closed it, before rubbing his eyes and finding an excuse to leave.

**Smut- Prodigy in Most Things**

"Let me work Sarutobi!" Hanabi said frostily as she moved over him, setting a jerky rhythm that was quite frankly not doing anything for either of them.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes, placing his hands on the tops of her hips, "But if you'd just-"

She slapped his hands away, "_I'm _the one in control here, so you just shut up and like it!"

**UST- The Blanket**

"This is the line, don't cross it," Hanabi said, getting as far away from Konohamaru as she could without surrendering the warmth of the one blanket.

Konohamaru snorted, "Like I would want to in the first place Hyuuga," he muttered, rolling on his other side so his back faced her.

She pursed her lips, "Might I remind you that it was _your _fault that we don't have any of our other supplies."

He rolled his eyes, "Well ex_cu_se me, your highness. Next time I'll take a break from fighting for my life to save the _bedrolls._"

"If you weren't so mediocre it wouldn't have been a problem to begin with."

"Stuff it _Hyuuga._"

"Make me _Sarutobi._"

"God I hate you sometimes."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Your feet are cold."


End file.
